


Cursed

by inbarati



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati





	Cursed

Kendra looked around her with wide eyes. This was nothing like the Heaven her watcher had told her awaited Slayers who died in battle. It was a swamp.

It was actually a little beautiful. There were people sitting in the darkness, chanting, and holding candles. It gave everything a warm glow. "Hello?" There was no break in the chanting but several of the people lifted their arms to point to some stairs that rose from the water to a small house that wrapped itself around a tree, well above the flood line.

Kendra waded the swampy river and climbed the stairs. So far nothing had attacked her, but she still wished she had some sort of weapon. The door opened of it's own accord when she reached it, so she stepped inside.

"Welcome, child." A woman with black teeth and a beautiful dress greeted her from the shadows. "You must be hungry. Eat. There is plenty."

"Who are you?" Kendra was on her guard.

"I am your grandmother. My name is Tia Dalma. You can call me what you like. You are much like I was at your age, but you have no reason to fear me." Tia poured some tea into a metal mug and handed it to her. "Drink this, it will help the pain."

Kendra had barely noticed she was in pain. "I'm supposed to be dead. Where is this place?"

"We are at a place between life and death, child. All my children come here at the end. We are cursed." Tia smiled. "If you can call it that. Your mother will be here later. It's not such a bad thing, to be with family."

"My mother?" Kendra didn't know what else to say.

"Drink, Kendra. Your mother will explain the rest." Tia led her to a couch on the other side of the room. Kendra drank, and was asleep moments later, dreaming of an eternity with family.


End file.
